Family Girl
by My-Tiny-Secret
Summary: Life for Pony and Monique is nice and simple, just how Pony liked it. But as an old friend stopped by and let her know that Gray is the new Blacksmith, how will Pony react? Will she be able to love him again after the pain he caused her 7 years ago?
1. The Beginning

In a valley not to far from Mineral Town, there lived a young farmer by the name of Pony. She lived alone on a farm she inherited from the passing of her father. Pony walked out on the doorstep of her farmhouse and took a deep breath. She smiled as she looked over her field of nicely hoed garden, ready for the pineapple and tomato seeds, and the cows and sheep enjoying the nice warm morning in the pasture. It was the beginning of summer. Pony was brought out of her daze as she hears the chime of a blonde child. She turned to look and it was the love of her life heading straight for her. It was her daughter, Monique.

"Mommy!" Monique squealed running up to her mother and giving her a large hug. Her golden hair shone from the sun's reflection. Monique's resembled Pony's eyes. A dark amethyst color, but had a glint of blue.

"Hi, sweetie!" Pony greeted swinging her daughter around in her arms.

"Mommy! Takamura let me brush your cows! Moomoo really liked it!" Monique said, smiling.

Moomoo was the first cow Pony bought when she first came to the island. Moomoo is only a little older than Monique, but only by 6 months. Monique loved her and Moomoo loved her back, they were the best of friends.

"That means that she likes you too, Monique. And as long as you treat her right, she'll always like you!" Pony smiled back, setting her daughter down on the ground.

"Mommy, can I have Moomoo? She's really cute!"

"Maybe when you get to be a little older." Pony replied, walking into the kitchen to make them sandwiches for lunch.

"But I am older! I'm already six!" She pouted.

"No, Moomoo's six. You'll be six next week remember?" Pony said.

"But mom!" Monique begged as Pony sat the sandwiches on the table. She looked into those deep purple and sighed.

"For you birthday, okay?" Pony gave up.

"Okay!" Monique chimed.

After their lunch, Monique helped her mother work on the farm. She brushed the cows and sheep and helped her mother water the crops. It was just a normal day.

It started to get dark outside and Pony was cooking dinner for her and her daughter. As she was laying the dinner on the table, she looked around the house calling her daughter, but there was no answer. She looked everywhere and could not find her in the house.

Pony walked outside and called her daughter, but still there wasn't an answer. She started to panic.

Monique was outside in the barn playing with the cow she adored. When she heard her mother call her, she walked out the door and was stopped by a rather large black chicken. Monique was afraid of this chicken. She remembered her mom coming in from work with scratches and peck marks from this chicken and started to cry.

"N-nice chicken.." Monique stuttered.

The chicken got up and started towards little Monique. Monique, getting really scared, stepped back a few feet trying to think of a way to get away from it. The chicken glared at her and chased her out of the pen and off of Pony's farm.

Pony ran to all the barns and checked all the coops searching for her little angel.

"Monique? Are you in there?" She called.

The sleeping chickens woke up with alarm and started to to walk around. As Pony scanned the pen she noticed that her big black chicken was missing.

"She's not here.. Wait a minute.. Where is Diablo?"

Fear ran straight through Pony. Diablo hated Monique. Monique was playing with the chickens. Monique and Diablo are missing.

"Oh no.. No, no, no! Monique!" Pony screamed, startling the chickens.

Pony ran to Takakura's house and banged on the door.

"TAKAKURA! HELP!" She screamed.

Takaura came to the door shocked at the screaming. After Pony explained what had happened, they took off and started to search the farm looking for any sign of Monique.

**++Back in the City++**

"I'm sick of this crap!" A young man yelled.

The young man threw his hat across the apartment living room. The blue hat read 'UMA' across the front and looked very worn. He rubbed his hair trying to get rid of the form that the hat had made on his head. It was strawberry blonde that complimented with his sapphire eyes. His hands were rough as though his job was very physical and he wore a beige suit that made the color of his hair and eyes more noticeable.

"What do you mean, Gray?" Another man asked, wearing a purple bandana on his head.

This young man was a beautiful tan color. He had a little hispanic accent that placed him from somewhere in the Caribbean or from around Brazil. His eyes were a deep chocolate color. His brilliantly white teeth looked even whiter against his dark face as he smiled at his best friend.

"This is why I left the city in the first place! It's so annoying!" Said Gray, frustrated.

"Well.. I know you don't want to be in Mineral Town because of your grandfather.. So, instead of me going there this summer, how about the both of us go to Forget-Me-Not Valley?" The bandana boy suggested.

"Yea.. That's a good idea Kai. Mineral Town has too many memories.."

Kai sighed and laid back on his hotel bed, thinking.

"Gray is still avoiding her. That poor girl.. She gave him all of her heart and he broke it into a million pieces.. And not to mention… that. She probably doesn't want to see him anyways. Not after all that's happened. Poor Gray doesn't even know either.." Kai thought, dozing off.

Gray couldn't sleep. He crawled out of his bed and quietly crossed the room to not wake up his roommate. He walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Gray stared at his image in the mirror.

"Mineral Town.. I loved it there, but I just can't go back. That girl.. I can never face her again.." Gray thought, pulling off his jacket.

He pulled off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and let the warmth wash over him. He sighed.

"I was such an idiot.."

**++The Next Day++**

"C'mon Gray! You're going to make us miss the boat!" Kai hollered at his friend.

Gray ran up carrying 5 bags. Two in his left and three in his right. He stopped in front of Kai sweating and panting.

" Jeez, why do you have so much stuff?" Gray asked, pissed.

"I need those to cook with, silly!" Kai retorted. Gray looked even more mad.

"Then why don't YOU carry them?"

"No, thanks. I gotta cook in the morning." Kai whistled, running onto the boat.

"Kai! You asshole!" Gray yelled.

"Tsk, tsk. Such naughty words!" Kai teased.

Reluctantly, Gray dragged Kai's stuff onto the boat and later went to go get his. Kai is his best friend, but sometimes makes Gray mad enough to want to kill him.

"Hey, Gray?" Kai asked, as they were sitting in the living room of their cabin.

"Yea?" Gray responded, gazing out into the sea.

"There's a farmer here, also. I don't know the person, but Takamura is the co-owner of the farm and speaks highly of this person. There's also a little girl that runs around there, too. She's the farmer's daughter." Kai informed, leaning way back in his chair.

"So?" Gray replied, boredly.

"So! You should open your own blacksmith! There's not one there and I'm sure that the farmer's would need tools and such. It's a great opportunity! Plus! There's a bunch of babes."

"You know I don't care about the women!" Gray snapped, throwing a soda can at Kai.

Kai fell backwards out of his chair. Gray didn't mean to make him fall, but he deserved it. He felt terrible for destroying the feelings of the only woman he ever loved. As they neared the new town, Gray sighed and turned to his best friend.

"But that might be a good idea. I would have more work than I did in the city." Gray agreed.

"Yea, then you can work with Gotz and build me a new diner there for free!" Kai smiled.

"You just made me put all your stuff on the boat that weighs well over a ton and you expect me to build you a SAFE and RELIABLE diner that will never CRUSH you?"

"...Nevermind."

**++Back on the Farm++**

"Bad Diablo! You are staying in this cage until you learn to be nice!" Pony snapped, closing the cage door shut.

Diablo glared at the young farmer and Pony glared back. She placed him in the corner of the chicken coop and left him some feed so he won't go hungry. She found Monique halfway up a tree last night trying to avoid the terror that the mines brought to her farm. Pony closed the door to the chicken coop and walked into her house. Monique was still asleep in her bed. Pony smiled and covered her up a little more. It was only 6am and Monique doesn't need to get up right away.

As Pony was walking to the kitchen to make both of them breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Pony walked to the door instead and opening it to find Kai standing in the doorway. Both were shocked to see each other.

"Kai?" Pony said, shocked.

"Pony?" Kai smiled, big.

"Oh, Kai! It is you!" Squealed Pony giving him a huge hug. Kai's eyes, that were feel of shock, soften as he wrapped his arms around his long-time friend.

"Hey there, Pony! I didn't know you moved here! The summer after you left, I went to greet you and realized you've been gone! It's been such a long time! So you're the new farmer here?" Kai asked, amazed to see his good friend.

"Well, technically I'm not new anymore, but yes I am the newest farmer!" Pony smiled. "Please come in!"

"Uh, well.. There is something I need to talk to you about too.." Kai said.

Kai stepped in and looked around. Monique, having just woke up, stared wide eye at this foreign man.

"Mommy? Who's this man?" She asked, shyly.

Kai gave Pony a look that resembled Monique's. Pony swallowed. She never told Kai.

"Monique, this is my best friend Kai." She smiled. "And Kai this is my daughter Monique."

Monique went over to shake his hand. He smiled as her took the small, pale hand in his rough, large one. _**Her eyes looks just like her mother's.. But where did the hair come from? **_He thought. Kai talked and played with Monique while Pony made her some breakfast and also made coffee for both Kai and herself. After Monique ate, she went off to play with Kate. Kai and Pony sat down at her table and quietly Pony explained the story with Kai. Kai listened with great interest and soaked up every word.

She explained how in love she was with Gray and after the Starry Night festival a little over seven years ago, things happened. Gray wouldn't look at her after that night. A few weeks later she began to feel sick and found out she was pregnant with their baby. When she went to tell Gray what had happened, he was already gone. She was devastated and left the town before anyone could find out she was pregnant. Pony explained when she arrived she was questioned, being 16 and pregnant, and she just told them she was trying to start over and ask if they needed a farmer to help the island. And that's how she became their farmer.

Kai's eyes were full of sadness and guilt. He explained to her about where Gray had gone and now he was going to be the valley's new blacksmith. Pony's eyes started to tear up.

"O-Oh, I see.." Pony stammered.

"I swear, Pony. I didn't know you were the farmer when I mentioned it to him." Kai said, sadly.

"It's okay.. I mean, it was a long time ago. And he doesn't have to know I'm the farmer. Takamura knows my circumstances and will gladly take and have my tools refined and everything for me." Pony managed a weak smile.

Kai got up and headed towards the door, saying something like he had to set up his restaurant. Pony walked with him.

"I guess I'll see you around, Kai."

"You will!" He smiled. "And Pony..?

"Yes, Kai?"

"My offer still stands. Y'know, the one I made when we were young." Kai said, all of a sudden seriously.

"I know, Kai." Pony smiled.


	2. Past Meets The Present

"So how's the shack coming?" Kai smiled, irritating his best friend. Kai looked over and saw a little counter with a sign attached right above it. After seeing the little counter he looked at Gray with a pout.

"Uh... Gray? It looks like a lemonade stand..." Kai grumbled.

Gray smiled sweetly at his friend.

"That's as good as I can do with the money you paid me."

"But I didn't pay-"

"Exactly."

With that Gray walked off whistling a little tune. Kai sighed as he watched his friend walk off.

"He hasn't changed a bit." Kai smiled.

Kai went about setting up his restaurant in silence. _**Poor Pony… **_He thought, _**How could this have happened to such a wonderful woman? **_His anger started to grow as he repeated the sad story of Pony in his head. He couldn't believe his friend did that to the only woman he ever loved. _**Loved? No it's definitely still 'love'.**_ He thought with a sigh. _**Well... She doesn't have to go at it alone anymore… I'll be there to protect her.**_

**++Seven Years Ago++ *Flashback* Pony&Gray**

It was the Starry Night Festival and the whole town was matched up with their date. Pony was excited for this was the most romantic day of the year. Gray agreed to be her date! They had been dating for two seasons and she couldn't be happier. However, something Kai said put her on edge that night. She was going to be alone with Gray for the first time tonight and Kai warned her to be careful. Pony dismissed his warning and thought nothing could happen to her. She was sixteen, in love, and she believed Gray was going to ask her to marry him and they would live happily in Mineral Town forever.

There was a knock on the door right at 6pm. Pony had a huge grin plastered on her face when she opened the door to see Gray. He wore his normal work clothes plus a black jacket to keep him a little warmer in the snow and as usual had his UMA hat on with a little layer of snow on top. His eyes brightened when he saw her beaming smile. Gray thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Pony wore a pink, fuzzy scrunchy that held her ponytail up on her head that matched the cute pink parka she wore. The skirt she wore was a beautiful mauve color and under her skirt were white stockings. She had prepared a meal for them to eat before they were to head out for the fun part of the night. Pony had prepared all of Gray's favorite food: baked corn with butter, omelet rice, and an apple pie for dessert. After eating at her house, Pony and Gray walked up to the top of Mother's Hill to watch the stars. They lay down on the dirt to gaze up into the night sky. Pony couldn't have been happier. She started to shiver, so she snuggled up to Gray. He wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her in close. They gazed at the stars in silence until snow started to fall a little heavier. Gray felt Pony shiver against the cold.

"Let's head back. We don't want to catch a cold now do we?" He suggested, his white teeth matching the newly fallen snow.

Pony smiled. Gray helped her up. She walked with him holding onto his arm for warmth. They walked down the hill and through the trees all the way back to the farm her grandfather owned. When they got to the clearing that was the field of the farm, the snow had turned into a blizzard. They rushed to the small farm house and ran inside. Pony started a small fire in the fireplace and skipped over to the couch where her love was residing. She was the happiest Gray has ever seen her. Her violet eyes sparkled with a heart full of love and her features were softened by the fire's glow giving her an almost angelic appearance.

"I'm going to change out of these wet clothes." Pony said, with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Do you want me to see if I can find you some?"

"Sure." He replied.

She left for five minutes then returned with clothes for Gray to change into. He wasn't focused on the clothes she was holding at all. Pony had changed into blue shorts that barely came to her mid-thighs and a yellow tank top that hugged her body. Her face was flushed a little bit as she handed him a shirt and shorts.

"These are my grandfather's… I hope it fits you..." She said.

Gray took the clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. When he returned, Pony was curled up in a blanket on the couch. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warmer. She returned the embrace as she snuggled into his chest. Gray lifted her face up and stared deeply into her eyes. He kissed her tenderly on her soft lips and she let a small moan escape her. Gray took this as an invite and continued to kiss her, moving his hands under her tank top. Pony froze. _**No… I'm not ready for this…I want to wait until we're married…**_

Gray didn't stop and continued exploring her body. Pony didn't refuse because her body wanted it and wouldn't put up a fight, but in her head she was screaming…

**++The Next Day++**

Pony woke up alone in her bed. She looked around for Gray, but saw no signs of him. _**Maybe it was just a dream…**_ She said to herself, but as she got up to get ready for the day, the lower part of her body started to hurt. Pony was shocked by this and uncovered herself to find that her shirt was pushed up over her and her shorts and underwear was nowhere to be found. _**Oh no… **_Pony cried in her head.

_**++Gray's POV++**_

Gray stared at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom. He looked at himself with pure disgust and hatred. _**Why did I do that? **_He asked himself. _**I knew she wanted to wait for marriage, but the way she looked and the way she reacted to me… Why couldn't I stop myself?**_ He sighed and splashed cold water on his face. _**I need to talk to her…**_

After thirty minutes, he was dressed and ready and started to head out to the farm of Pony's grandfather. As he was coming down the inn stairs, he overheard his grandfather Sabaria and the mayor talking.

"That's such a shame to hear… He was a great man…" He heard his grandfather say.

Gray, being curious, looked out around the wall that separated the stairs and the lobby of the inn. He saw his grandfather with the most hurt face he's ever seen sitting at one of the tables. He was sporting a black kimono, different from the one he normally wears. Thomas sat across from him with an equally hurt face as well.

"When's the funeral?" He asked the mayor.

_**Funeral?**_ Gray thought. _**Who could have died? **_He started to think about last night and wonder. As he was deep in thought he did notice something that was odd about last night. Pony's grandfather wasn't in when they got back to the farm. Gray felt extremely guilty when he remembered that he needed to see Pony. He walked into the lobby and heard his grandfather call him over.

"Gray, please come here." He said coolly.

Gray immediately knew something was wrong. He walked over to where the mayor and his grandfather sat and grabbed an empty chair. Sabaria is never that calm or nice to Gray and it made him nervous.

"Gray. We are telling this because we know you are close to Pony. Well... You know we had a terrible blizzard last night. This morning as we were shoveling out paths in the mountain for people to pass on… We found Pony's grandfather. Apparently he went out to the mine in the middle of the lake. With the blizzard and all he could not have known that the lake wasn't completely frozen in parts. Unfortunately, he fell through and froze to death. His funeral is in three days..." Sabaria explained.

He could not believe his ears. _**Pony… After what happened last night… She is going to fall apart at the news of her grandfather.**_ Gray shook his head. _**This can't be happening...**_ He thought to himself.

"Being close to Pony as you are, we thought you should go and break the news." The mayor stated.

Gray got up and left the inn without a word. It was bitter cold when he stepped outside, but he gritted his teeth and continued the path to the farm. It seemed like an eternity by the time he reached her front door. He wasn't sure Pony wanted to see him right now, but this could not wait. Gray lightly tapped onto the door and was responded by Pony cracking the door open a little bit.

"Pony… I need to talk to you. This is very important." He said gently.

She opened the door wider to let him inside. He was very uncomfortable going inside the house.

"Pony, please sit down. This is very difficult for me to say." He said, as he sat down on the sofa, patting the cushion next to him.

Pony silently obeyed. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. He felt extremely guilty. _**Dear Goddess… How can I do this without hurting her more than she already is? **_Gray took a deep breath before grabbing Pony's small hand and holding it in his large, rough hands. He looked her in the eyes and realized that she had been crying by the puffiness. His guilt continued to rise as he saw for himself what his foolish actions caused.

"Pony… I'm so sorry about what happened last night. I was not thinking and I didn't mean to ever hurt you." He said, holding her violet eyes in his blue ones.

The look she gave Gray nearly killed him. Her eyes were the most depressed eyes he has ever seen. They started to tear up. Gray's guilt was eating away at him. _**Pony… How could I have down this to you? Your happiness… I can't believe I destroyed it.**_ Pony started to look away when he pulled her into a tight hug. She embraced him back letting her tears fall down her cheeks. Gray held her tightly not wanting to ever let her go.

"Pony… I love you. I'm sorry for everything I did, but please forgive me..." He whispered, holding her closely.

Pony looked up at him with puffy, tear-stained eyes.

"Gray... I love you too… And I forgive you…" She whispered.

The rock that was sitting on Gray's heart lifted. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Pony responded to his kiss leaning more into him. After they broke the kiss, Gray continued to hold Pony. He desperately did not want to tell her what happen to her grandfather, but he couldn't really keep it a secret now could he?

"Love, there's something else I need to tell you." He said still holding her close against him.

She tilted her head up a little to meet his eyes. His eyes were dark and full of hurt. Pony became alarmed at this and watched him closely as he uttered the words she never wanted to hear.

"Pony… Your grandfather… He passed away last night. My grandfather found him this morning while they were clearing the paths of snow." He said quietly.

Pony didn't make a sound when she buried her face into his jacket. Gray felt her hiccup sobs into his chest and held her even closer. _**She should never have to feel this kind of pain all at once...**_

**++The Next Day++**

Gray was heading down to the lobby of the inn for breakfast before heading to the church for the funeral. He knew Pony needed somebody to support her. As he was sitting at the table in his funeral garb, Harris walked up to him.

"Gray, a letter came for you." He said, handing Gray the letter with a smile.

"Thanks, Harris." He responded with a smile.

After Harris left, Gray looked over to the return address to see who it was from. His eyes grew wide as he saw that the letter was from his mother. Gray tore open the letter and began to read it:

"_Dear Gray,_

_I'm sorry for not being able to come down to Grandpa's this year for Christmas… Unfortunately, I might not be able to come down for New Year's either. I went to the doctor's yesterday morning and he told me that… I have breast cancer. I don't know what will happen, but I start radiation treatment next week. I know you hate the city, but can you please come home? I miss you… And right now… I really need you…_

_Yours Truly,_

_Mom"_

_**Mom...**_ Gray's eyes teared up. Ann walked over with Gray's food. As she was putting it on the table, she noticed his downcast face.

"Gray… Are you upset about Pony's grandfather?" She asked.

"No… I just got a letter from my mom. She's sick… Do you know when the boat is leaving for the city?" He asked.

Ann thought for a moment.

"The boat leaves in thirty minutes. It won't be back for another month or so." She replied.

Gray thought about it. He didn't want to leave Pony alone, but he had to see his mother.

"Ann… Would you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure, why not." She said.

"Can you tell Pony that I had to leave because of an emergency? I don't want her to think I abandoned her or anything. My mom… I'm all she has and I need to see her…" He said, pain in his eyes.

"Sure, Gray no problem." She smiled.

Gray didn't bother to eat the breakfast Ann brought him. He ran upstairs and packed his clothes for his voyage on the boat into the city.

At the funeral, Ann explained to Pony the letter that Gray received. She was upset that he wasn't able to be with her, but she knew his mom needed him and she knew she could be strong. Ann comforted her by telling Pony that Gray will write her and probably be back in a month or so.

However, things took a turn for the worst. Gray's mother got even sicker and couldn't take care of herself or anything. He decided to stay in the city and work to pay for his mother's bills and help take care of her. He worked three jobs to make sure everything stayed paid and didn't have time to write Pony a single letter.

Pony didn't do well either. The snow started to melt a month after Gray had left and she was left to take care of the farm herself. She was doing good until one day she passed out in the field. Ann was helping her out that day and rushed to get the doctor. Pony stayed unconsious for two days and when she finally awoke, the doctor gave her the most devastating news she could receive at the moment. She was pregnant.

Besides the doctor and herself, no one knew about the pregnancy. Not even her best friend Kai knew. Then one day, she left. No word to anyone. When the villagers got worried and went to her farm, all they found was a letter tacked to the front door.

"I'm sorry, but I had to leave. I love you all. Please forgive me..

Pony"

**++Later that morning++**

"Mommy! Can I have one of your peaches to take to school with me?" Monique asked, throwing her books into her rug sack.

"Sure, honey!" Pony smiled, grabbing one of her prized peaches from the refrigerator.

It was the beginning of fall and school was starting back for all the children in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Monique was one of the three children there, so she, Hugh, and Kate all went with Grant to Mineral town to attend school with Carter and the children there. Monique asked her many times why she couldn't take her to school, but Pony always smiled and told her that the cows would be upset if she left. Monique would think of Moomoo and decide that her mom needed to be there for her. Especially now that she is pregnant.

***DING, DONG***

"Oh! Monique, that must be Mr. Grant. I have my hands full, so can you answer the door for me?" Pony asked, placing the peach inside the lunchbox along with the bento box she made for Monique.

"Okay!"

Monique skipped over to the door and looked through the window to see who it was. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that she had never seen him here before. He wore a beige work uniform and a blue cap that had "UMA" written across the front. His hair was strawberry blonde and his eyes are electric blue. He didn't look dangerous, so she opened the door.

"Hi mister!" Monique smiled, holding the door open.

"Oh, hi." Gray said shyly. "Are your parents' home, little one."

"Uh huh! Come on in, mister." Monique said stepping away from the entrance to the door.

Gray stepped in and took a breath of the farmhouse. It smelled of flowers. He looked around the living room and took in the atmosphere. The house was spotless except for a few Barbie dolls here and there. The couch was a comfortable red color with a brown and tan rug placed in front of it. The couch faced a fireplace that was clean and had firewood placed inside to serve as decoration until the winter season. There were pictures of the little girl on the mantel, smiling while she was playing with the animals, their dog and cat, and outside helping another woman with the watering. Her back was to the camera when the picture was taken, however, so Gray couldn't see her face. He smiled. _**Wow... I haven't seen a home like this since... What the..? **_

Gray heard a gasp and in front of him stood a wide-eyed Pony. All the color in her face had disappeared and her rich purple eyes were vacant. He felt the blood in his face drain as well. Kai didn't tell him that the farmer was Pony. They stood staring at each other in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Gray broke the silence.

"Pony..?" Gray whispered.

Pony felt extremely light-headed and fainted.

**A/C- Unfortunately, I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I do not own Harvest Moon and any of the characters mentioned in the story. However, I own Monique since she is a creation of my own along with Moomoo and Diablo.**

**BlackndRose and FlamingIceWolfGirl- Thank you ^^ This is my first story and I'm really glad you guys are supporting me :)**


End file.
